Ripped Wings on the Floor
by BleachedSakura
Summary: "Honestly, I think that I'm afraid of being happy." she stared into my eyes. "Because whenever I'm happy, there's always something in my heart that shatters." she smiled that beautiful tragic smile of hers. "I think it's the knowledge that in the end, I'll be the one left broken."
1. Now or Never

**Disclaimer: I's _Fan_Fiction. Why are we required to write this?**

**Full Summary: "Honestly, I think that I'm afraid of being happy." she stared into my eyes. "Because whenever I'm happy, there's always something in my heart that shatters." she smiled that beautiful tragic smile of hers. "I think it's the knowledge that in the end, I'll be the one left broken."  
**

**Pairings: MinatoxSakura**

* * *

"I always cherished them, you know."

A large gash covered her abdomen, the red liquid coloring the silky grass she was laying on. Her evergreen eyes stood pained and pleading as she looked up at me. Her disheveled, hastily cut pink hair stuck to the sides of her beautiful heart-shaped face. Blood dripped down her mouth, standing out against her pale skin.

"What are you talking about?" I asked with a hoarse voice. The war we just ended drained me to the core. I've never felt so tired as now. I didn't even have the strength to fully open my eyes.

Her smile was forced and sad. I knew she was remembering the past.

The past where we didn't bathe in blood.

The past where we didn't lie, broken, muddy and sweaty, on an abandoned battlefield.

The past where we still had the strength to smile naturally.

Where we didn't have to _force_ ourselves to _feel_.

Closing my eyes, I tried to remember her before this. When she was happily walking down the street, back in Konoha, just to greet me. When she talked with the villagers, asking them how they are. When she laughed at my lame jokes. It kept me from breaking down.

She started speaking and I opened my eyes again.

"Every moment with the Rookie Nine. With Team 7. With you." she pointedly looked at me. "I enjoyed every second. They were the ones who kept me going on. They were the ones who comforted me when I felt lonely." She paused and breathed heavily.

Why didn't I dare touch her? Why didn't I grab her hand and squeeze? I was kneeling next to her, just a foot apart. Yet, my hands remained on my knees, clenched into tight fists.

I bit my lip to prevent me from crying. I had to be strong. For her. For my precious teammate. My best friend. My first crush. My love.

_My everything._

"Sakura..." I hesitated but decided not to add the suffix -Chan. Not before what I was going to say.

Her eyes watered and I felt guilty. It's been a while since I called her name. It always had been Haruno or Secret, as was her code-name in the Anbu. Besides, in war, a Hokage wasn't allowed to show his emotions nor his relations.

"I love you."

She laughed but it ended in coughing fit. She coughed blood. When it stopped, she was gasping for air. It sounded like gurgling, like she was suffocating. It was sickening how I just knelt there, next to her tortured form, and didn't -couldn't- do anything.

"I love you too, baka."

The old nickname brought a small smile to my face and a tear slid down my cheek.

"But it's too late for us, now. It's better if you forget me, 'kay?"

She was speaking rapidly, now. As if afraid she didn't have enough time to finish what she was going to say. Her breath was short. Fast. Tears flowed freely and decorated her dirty face. But she still looked beautiful to me.

Still, her words made more tears slip down my face.

"Hinata is waiting for you and besides-" she coughed. "Besides, I don't deserve you. Love someone who doesn't punch you every time she sees you. Someone who doesn't insult you. Someone who wouldn't die so soon. That's for me to do..."

Another coughing fit.

She looked up at the dark sky, filled with shining stars. Her emerald green eyes suddenly flashed in realization.

"I'm dying."

She said it so disbelievingly, as if she had never thought she would be the first to die. In fact everyone assumed that I or any other member of Team 7 would be the first to go. Even Hinata and Ino and Tenten were considered another young dead.

Anyone, except Sakura. She wasn't reckless or strong like any of us. In our eyes, she was just a weak if not standard kunoichi. Besides, we always protected her, so no wonder neither of us could believe it.

And she those amazing healing abilities. Abilities that rivaled the Kyuubi's.

"You're not going to die!" I said, resolute to not give up. "You're...You're going to sleep. Yeah, you're going to sleep and wake up tomorrow. And when you open your eyes, I'll be right here. Believe it!"

I suddenly realized that I had gone back to my old self. The loud, determined, knucklehead of an Uzumaki Naruto. I was happy. Happy that I didn't lose my humanity yet. Because the cold, apathetic and merciless Namikaze Naruto frightened me.

"Naruto?" My hands trembled. It was now or never. Just extend my arm and touch her soft skin. Nothing more, nothing less. I just wanted her to know, I was real. I wasn't her illusion. I was really next to her, crying for her and lying to her.

"Yes, Sakura-Chan?" she smiled. _Now or never. Now or never. Now or never._ Her eyes glazed over.

_Now or never!_

"Thank you."

.

.

.

_Never._

_._

_._

_._

Peace.

That was what Sakura had imagined death would be. Pure, white with a soft melody. Her floating through the maze of whiteness and slumbering. Not having to think about anything. Not having to care.

Not having to suffer.

She hadn't thought of the possibility of waking up in a dream. With a young Kakashi and two other children peering down at her from behind Naruto, who studied her suspiciously.

Because that was where she was.

"Who are you?" Naruto asked, body tense, as if expecting an attack.

Maybe it was Hell.

Sakura knew that she had done many sinful things in her life and, somewhere in the back of her mind, she had expected this possibility but this? This was just too cruel. Especially after what she just had gone through.

Her eyes blurred, mind going hazy and Naruto began disappearing from her view. Fear suddenly engulfed her at the thought she would never see him again in Hell and her eyes widened. Taken by panic, she shot up and hugged him, kissing him fully on his lips.

Naruto's cerulean eyes were wide as he stared into her crying, apple green eyes. After what appeared to be eternity, she broke the kiss and closed her eyes. She appeared to be saying something, but no sound left her mouth.

Just when he opened his lips, she succumbed to darkness.

And _Minato_ was the only one who knew what her lips had mouthed- even if he didn't understand why she had said them.

_"You held your promise..."_

_._

_._

_._

_"Naruto?"_

_._

_"Naruto."_

_._

**_"Naruto!"_**

_._

_._

_._

She was in darkness.

She couldn't move her body, she couldn't speak or even move her eyes.

It terrified her.

She was just there, leaning against something solid. To anyone passing by, she would've looked like a porcelain doll, sitting awkwardly and staring into the distance.

"Little doll."

That voice.

It sounded strangely familiar. Maybe someone from her previous life?

"Do you want to know where you are? Or why you're here?"

She didn't care. She didn't want to know. She already knew. She was in Hell and was going trough her punishment. She wasn't going to break down and plead for forgiveness. She was going to accept it with open arms and wait for it to end.

"You aren't in hell. You're in my room."

It (he) could read her mind. Wonderful.

"Sarcasm doesn't suit you, little doll."

Like she cared what suited her. A little light went on from above and she immediately could see a pair of feet before her. If her calculations were correct, Sakura assumed she was sitting on the floor, leaning against the wall and the man (his voice was masculine) before her was sitting on a chair.

"Correct, little doll."

Was he going to call her 'little doll' in every single sentence? She had a name, dammit!

"Sakura."

The way he said her name made her shiver. He chuckled. Who was he?

"Curious, aren't we? But it isn't the time for you to know who I am. Instead, let's talk about your position."

But when someone picked her up and sat her down on his lap, Sakura couldn't help but whimper in fear. Instantly the man began soothing her, his hand stroking her hair as he hugged her.

"Shhh, everything's alright. I'm not going to hurt you." he hushed as he held her tightly to his lean but muscular body. "I would never dare to hurt you."

What did he want from her? What happened? Was she really dead? Was that really Naruto she had kissed back then, or just an illusion? Who was he? Why had Kakashi appeared so young? Who were the other children with him?

The questions made Sakura dizzy.

"They make me dizzy too, Little doll. You're only allowed to ask three questions and have three answers."

Sakura would have huffed in anger if she was able to. It wasn't like she had asked him to read her mind! Stupid mind reader.

"My, my, what a dirty mouth we have there, little one. It doesn't suit someone with your beauty."

She wasn't little, dammit! Neither was she beautiful...

"I didn't know you had such a low view of yourself, dear one. Hopefully, your stay in the past will change that."

She wasn't his dear-! Wait...What did he mean by past?

He chuckled and Sakura noticed that it was deep and alluring yet light and jovial.

Damn, her weakness for men laughter.

But who was he?

"I am Eien." the man said as he relaxed his hold on her. Sakura tired to angle her head so she could see his face but her body still refused to respond. Why couldn't she move her body?

"Because I wanted it to be so. I like it better when you are unable to punch me in the face. Besides, now I can you hug you all I want." he proceeded to hug her, as if proving his point.

Just what did he want?

He leaned closer, his warm breath next to her ear and making butterflies flutter in deepest pits of her stomach.

"I want you."

* * *

**I have nothing to say: If you don't like the pairing then don't bother.**

**Don't forget to check my other stories.**

**Reviews are love.**


	2. For Eternity

**Disclaimer: I's _Fan_Fiction. Why are we required to write this?**

**Full Summary: "Honestly, I think that I'm afraid of being happy." she stared into my eyes. "Because whenever I'm happy, there's always something in my heart that shatters." she smiled that beautiful tragic smile of hers. "I think it's the knowledge that in the end, I'll be the one left broken."  
**

**Pairings: MinatoxSakura**

**Warnings; Ocs**

* * *

...What?

Eien chuckled, letting go of Sakura. She fell on the ground with a thud.

Bastard!

He stood up, ignoring how she cursed him to high heaven and low hell. Turning his back to her, he waved his hand. A rip appeared in the air.

How did he- Oh, dear Kami.

The rip apparently opened a view to Konoha

Sakura gulped. It had been years since she last saw her beloved home. The streets bustling with people from merchants to shinobi to children playing. The sun shone high in the sky, the birds were happily chirping and everyone appeared to content.

Instinctively, her gaze (yes! she can move her eyes!) turned to the Hokage Mountain wanting to see the calm and determined faces of those great shinobi's who all died protecting Konoha.

To see Tsunade's and Naruto's face.

But to her great disappointment and confusion, only the faces of the three first hokage's stared back at her.

Wait...What?

That's when she noticed that it wasn't Konoha. Well, yeah, it _was_ Konoha but not the one she knew. It was the Konoha before the Kyuubi attack. The main street still didn't exist, the structure was ancient and even the people's clothes were old-fashioned.

But why was Eien showing her this?

He chuckled again. "I saw your life, cherry blossom. Tragic, short and mesmerizing."

She scowled (yes! she could make expressions!) at the pun on her namesake. Everyone knew that haiku on cherry blossoms. Some people, including Sai, liked to tease her with it.

Naruto got furious every time someone mentioned it. He hated it when people hinted on her death by using her name as an excuse or insult. Enemies suffered greatly for it.

"It was...touching, to say at least. Cried buckets of tears." he fake sniffed and Sakura just knew that he was wiping a fake tear away. She growled (yes! she could growl!).

But just what did he want from her?

"I am getting to it. Patience, little one, is a virtue." he tutted.

Eien was lucky, she got a fist with the patience of a sage! Yeah, _right_. And Naruto hated orange.

He laughed again. "Anyways, I've decided to give you a second chance. But," he raised one finger. Even if she couldn't see it, Sakura just _felt_ it. "With a twist, because nothing good comes without a sacrifice. And your death and broken love with the demon-"

She inwardly snarled. Nobody was allowed to call Naruto a demon. And certainly not an idiot whose stick was so deep up his ass he could probably feel it in his throat.

"- are not counted as a sacrifice. Wow, I think I can learn many insults from you, little witch." he genuinely sounded surprised... and impressed. Sakura smirked. "But where was I? Oh, right, you're given a chance to avoid all the misery that happened in your timeline. You have a free pass to do anything you want."

Sakura's thoughts flashed to Sasuke, Naruto, Tsunade, Kakashi and O- Stop. Not going there. No, no. Just no way was she going to think about _him_.

"Painful, confusing memories, right?"

She refused to answer.

"As you wish. So, like I said, you're going to travel back in time but unlike other time-travelers -yes there were others before you- yours will have a twist to it. Why? Because I wanted more amusement. What sort of twist? You'll notice in due time."

Sakura got annoyed. He answered her questions before she even _thought_ of them.

"For now, you can do what you want and live a new life. Fall in love, kill, make major changes, save lives, mess with people. I don't _care_."

Just when hope began blossoming in her chest, it got immediately squashed when he continued. "Just know, that in the end, you'll return to me."

Sakura knew that even if she had he choice, she'd accept his conditions. It was a too beautiful and tempting offer to refuse. But that didn't mean that her heart didn't clench in fear when she heard his next words.

"For eternity."

.

.

.

_"Breathe, Ino, breathe and calm the fuck down. I'm trying to get us out of here."_

_"I can't, Sakura! Don't you see that its too late. Were trapped with no means to make it out alive. Were gonna die! How can I calm down when were gonna die?"_

**_*Slap*_**

.

_"Sakura?"_

_"Hm."_

_"Thank you for calming me down."_

_"It was nothing."_

.

_"..."_

_"..."_

.

_"But that doesn't mean I'm gonna let you go so easily when go back to the camp. You still slapped me."_

_"I'm counting on it."_

* * *

**Answers to your reviews.**

**diridiri: You'll see who's Eien when the story progresses.**

**ByakuyaxRukiaKuchikifan: _'Just when he opened his lips, she succumbed to darkness.'_ Just when he opened his mouth to speak, she fell asleep.**

**And _Minato was the only one who knew what her lips had mouthed- even if he didn't understand why she had said them._**

_**"You held your promise..."**_

**Before she died, Naruto promised Sakura that she wasn't going to die but just sleep and wake up tomorrow. And he'll be there when she wakes up.**

_**"You're not going to die!" I said, resolute to not give up. "You're...You're going to sleep. Yeah, you're going to sleep and wake up tomorrow. And when you open your eyes, I'll be right here. Believe it!"**_

**He said**_** 'believe it' **_**and in Naruto's language that's a promise.**

**When Sakura woke up to _Minato_, she thought it was Naruto and refers to his promise. Yes, it was Minato she kissed but due to the fact that Naruto grows up to be like him, Sakura doesn't see the difference. She died, anybody would be too disoriented to notice little details like whiskers or tanner skin.**

* * *

**Eien = Eternity.**

**Notice the pun?**

* * *

**I wanted to make it a bit more funny since this story (later on) will be filled with drama. Hopefully, I did well.**

* * *

**Thank you for your lovely reviews! Keep on reviewing.**

**I love you all so much!**

**By!**


	3. Make you feel my love

**Disclaimer: I's _Fan_Fiction. Why are we required to write this?**

**Full Summary: "Honestly, I think that I'm afraid of being happy." she stared into my eyes. "Because whenever I'm happy, there's always something in my heart that shatters." she smiled that beautiful tragic smile of hers. "I think it's the knowledge that in the end, I'll be the one left broken."  
**

**Pairings: MinatoxSakura,**

**Warnings; Ocs, cursing,**

* * *

Eternity.

That was the price she would pay if she was going to give Naruto a better future. Ironic how people usually give everything they have to gain the chance to live forever. Yet, here she was, desperately wanting to refuse such a punishment but her loyalty to her beloved urging her to accept such a fate. Akasuna no Sasori changed himself in a _wooden puppet_ to achieve that feat. She, on the contrary, believed that not having an end meant losing your goal and losing your goal meant-

"_Ino… I have always believed those words you told me. I always hoped they were true. I wanted to be like you. You were my goal. Thanks to that, I'm here now. That is why, Ino, I want this to be an all out fight. Unless I really surpass you, it's meaningless."_

_"What do I do now? They all left me. What am I still doing here, wandering without any sense of direction? It would be better to end my life. Then, maybe I'll do something meaningful."_

"Losing your goal means losing the sense of life." Eien finished her train of thoughts, making her scowl at him, "But that only counts for those with no imagination. Like that Uchiha brat, for example, you know with the chicken ass hair and really pale skin."

Sakura realized that he was talking about Sasuke.

"Sasuke. Well, before the massacre, he strove to become like his brother and please his father. After that fateful night, he wanted to avenge his clan and when Itachi died he decided to destroy Konoha, again to avenge his family. When the Hokage pounded some sense in that thick skull of him he stole the dream Namikaze's son wanted to achieve."

Sakura, against her will, felt the need to defend her teammate and first love. She quickly quenched that feeling.

"You see, his whole life revolved around his family, whether to please or avenge but after Hashirama's lecture he found that he had nothing to go after. So, instead of searching and finding a new goal, he took the easiest path. He stole a dream. The dream of his best friend."

Eien fell silent. Sakura turned her gaze to the suspended image of Konoha. Were Tsunade, Sasuke and Kakashi there, training, drinking or reading porn? Were they even there? Had Tsunade already left the village? Was Kakashi even born? Was it worth it, to sacrifice a chance to be with them, even in death, to give them all a better life?

She suddenly felt herself being picked up by Eien and placed on the chair, her back turned to Konoha. He knelt before her and she desperately to see his face but it seemed that a shadow always lingered over him, even with Konoha's light falling over them.

Just who was he?

"See this?" Eien held out his hand, "Its you."

Sakura cast a glance at it, pretending to appear nonchalant about the whole matter. Yet, nothing could have prepared her for what she saw in his hand.

An egg.

A pink egg.

A _motherfucking_ **pink _egg_**.

"Are you kidding me?" she scowled heavily, all semblance of nonchalance disappearing. She was so disappointed she didn't notice that she could finally speak. "You mean that my soul is an egg? I'm an egg?A pink egg?!"

Her pride couldn't have been blown more.

"No. Not really, but you can see it as a personification of the shell surrounding your soul. Everyone has one. The outer layer can be anything. A box or a coffin. A locker maybe? It depends from person to person. Yours pretty cute, though..." he chuckled, what deepened her scowl. He continued before she could retort. "Did you really think, little one, that I'll show you your very being? Without proving yourself? Without the consent of the Gods?" he laughed, long and hard, like the mere thought seemed ridiculous, before dryly stating,

"You're not special."

Sakura flinched. He didn't have to be so blunt about it. She knew that she was nothing.

"You're just a random someone that caught my attention. If it weren't for your ridiculous pink hair, I would have let you go to Hell, where all nameless Shinobi like you go." Sakura's hands clenched, fear gripping her heart at the name of that damned place. "Showing the soul of a human is like giving godhood to the first evil person out there. Do you know what the consequences are?"

Unable to utter a word, Sakura shook her head. No. She didn't know. Or actually, yes, she did. She just didn't want to believe it. Didn't want to accept the possibility of it.

"Catastrophic." he said, "A war of worlds. Endless suffering. Eternal hell. The end of everything. An apocalypse. It would mean the end of the Gods." he dropped his voice to a low whisper. Sakura had to strain her ear to hear him.

"The end of me."

There was a tense silence after that. Eien seemed to stare into the distance, remembering somethings she sure didn't want to find out about. Sakura, licked her lip from the blood and took a shuddering breath. Closing her eyes, she wondered what would become of her if he died.

After all, he was the one who saved her from the Grim Reapers clutches.

He seemed so powerful, so wise, so mysterious that it wouldn't have surprised her if he was some deity.

_An immortal warrior. She imagined him roam the earth in search for entertainment. She imagined him coming across the battlefield, finding her and Naruto sharing their last moments. He shook his head, pitying their situation and turned around to continue his path when a flash of pink caught his eye. _

_What was a color of happiness and innocence doing in such a desolate place?_

_He came closer, seeing to his astonishment that it was a lock of hair. The dying girl had pink hair._

_He grinned._

_Let the good times roll._

"So, are you ready to pay the price? Do you accept giving your loved ones a better life?" he asked. They both knew that she really didn't have a choice in the matter. Refusing was not an option. Sure he could accept her choice and send her to Hell or even give her immortality. But deep inside, Sakura wanted to try and change something.

She wanted a new goal.

So, she opened her eyes.

.

_"An undecaying body, a puppet body that can be built over and over again, unfettered by a mortal lifespan."_

_._

"_What? You call those explosions fine art? Fine art is something wonderful that's left long into the future… eternal beauty."_

.

"_My old puppet body… Suddenly it all seems so pointless. I now have the body I've always desired, one that will never rot or decay. I've truly become a puppet in every sense of the word._"

.

.

.

_Never_

_Never_

I gasped.

_Never_

_Never_

That word sounded like curse to me.

.

_"Thank you."_

_._

I stared at her still form, feeling my heart shatter and break in infinite pieces. My hands were hovering above her body, they had been ready to touch her soft milky skin. So close to make her feel my love. So close to make her feel loved. So close to give us two a moment off pure bliss.

So close!

The air suddenly seemed to constrict around me, suffocating me and I began panting heavily. Her eyes, still half closed, stared at the night sky, the familiar determined fire in them having died out, leaving only two ugly pools of dullness. Her blood was already beginning to dry, turning brown and sticking to her.

Curiously, I felt hollow.

She was dead, here, before me and I couldn't bring myself to care. Haruno Sakura, my first crush, my first love, my everything was dead. Killed by that damned Uchiha -that name awakened a deep rage within me but I instantly squelched it- and I didn't care.

_Why?_

Why -when, how- did that nothingness settle within me?

It scared me. It really scared me. I didn't want to turn in an emotionless warrior like Sasuke or Kaka-sensei or that ANBU girl or- or-

"Is she- is she dead?" a voice, terrified and awed, asked. I breathed deeply, my gaze still riveted on Sakura. I hoped that her beauty would help me control the raging Kyuubi inside me.

_Kurama_

He trashed in his cage. Growled curses and vows of death. Howled in rage and pain. _My_ anger. _My_ pain. He begged me to release him, to end the suffering, to take revenge on Sakura's killer. And I wanted. I wanted to turn in a real monster, rampaging trough the lands and killing everyone without second thought. Without hesitation or regret. Without remorse. I wanted to give in and create a catastrophe. Make the world feel my pain.

The pain I _wasn't_ feeling.

A little part of me told me that it was probably for the best.

Slowly, I hunched over her, my hands just a movement from touching her, still not daring to touch her.

.

_"I love you too, baka."_

_._

One swipe and her broken, bloody body was in my arms. I hugged her tightly, wishing for us to mold into each other. I buried my face in her neck, in the short pink hair. Inhaling her scent, I tried to figure out from where the different odors came.

Dirt. The battlefield.

Soot. From the explosives.

Metal. Her blood, maybe? Or her weapons?

Acid. Her poisons.

Salt. She always smelt of salt. She always cried.

Sakura. Something that only belonged to her.

.

_"But it's too late for us, now."_

_._

That's when the dam broke lose. A sob escaped my throat, soon followed by another and another and another. Remembering that that traitor Uchiha had asked a question- a dumb question- I slightly lifted up my head to look at him through my tears and whispered:

"Yes."

.

_"It's better if you forgot about me, 'kay?"_

_._

"Yes, she's dead."

The Uchiha let out a shaky laugh, one of insanity and sorrow. I cried harder, like a frightened child who had no one to comfort him, to love him. Wails escaped my raw throat, tears blurred my vision, cleaning the dirt from my face, some of the droplets falling on Sakura's pale face as I mourned for something I didn't -couldn't- feel anything for.

_Sakura_

_Sakura!_

_I love you!_

_Can you feel my love?_

_Why did you leave me?_

_Thank you for loving me_

_I love you!_

_Can you hear me?_

_I love you!_

_Sakura!_

_._

"Eternity is an awfully long time."

Eien smiled.

"Not when you find happiness in it."

* * *

**So, I'm not really pleased with this chapter. It seems a bit too rushed in my opinion. And Eien is ooc. Bah, I'll probably just edit it in the future, when I have at least six chapters or so. If you're wondering when our favorite blond (after Naruto-kun) and his cute little students appear... have patience. Maybe the following chapter or the chapter after that.**

**Answers to reviews.**

**ByakuyaxRukiaKuchikifan: You asked when she'll go back to Eien (after her death or after her change the past/future). To be frank I still haven't chosen what her meant by it. It actually depends on the outcome of the story. So I decided to let the readers have their way.**

**PS****: I really like how you seem to be attached to my story. You hold a special place in my heart for being the first reviewer.**

**Dezriell: Your review actually made me _sob_. Really, I cried. Out of all my stories, you were the only one who actually wrote a review with good grammar and sincere compliments. You even compared me to Kishimoto! I don't know how to thank you enough.**

**I hope that this chapter wasn't too disappointing. I have that annoying habit for rushing things to get to the good part.**

**I'm glad that you found this story realistic and _true_. I get really annoyed with other stories with their either too dense or too nonchalant character reactions.**

**Do you like how I didn't particularly reveal the identity of the Uchiha Naruto answered? How strange Naruto's grief appears to be? How I added more text and details in this chapter? How Eien changes from a Cheshire cat to a complete mystery?**

**Please, tell me in your next review.**

**Also thanks for all the other reviewers!**

**Keep on reading this story, I swear it will be unique.**

**By!**


End file.
